


Puppy Love

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Back at it again with that niche hell bullshit, Dogs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Possibly OOC, Present Tense, Strangers to Lovers, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, no beta we die like men, this is NOT well-written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: While out getting food for his sister’s cat, Julian meets a strange man with a beautiful dog and falls in love with both of them.NSFW content is only in the third chapter.





	1. The Meet Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely dedicated to @ragtag_slyboots for giving me the idea to make Julian and Inanna interact.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian meets the handsome stranger.

Julian is looking for cat food when he sees him for the first time.

It’s mid-morning, and fairly warm outside, when a tall stranger with a _beautiful_ dog catches his eye. The dog is _gorgeous_ , but so is the man standing beside her. A hooded sweatshirt obstructs some of his face from view, but Julian can see long, dark hair poking out from underneath it and covering some of his features. He’s wearing a necklace of heavy chain, and he’s _huge._ Julian’s used to being taller than most folks around him, but this guy? This guy has at least a full head on him, and it’s way hotter than Julian expects.

His phone buzzes with _yet another_ text from Portia, and he shoots the stranger a longing sort of look before sighing heavily and making a beeline for the cat food. If he doesn’t get Pepi’s food in the next half hour, he’s pretty sure the cat is going to eat both himself _and_ his sister alive as compensation.

A few months pass by in the blink of an eye, and Julian sees the tall, dark, handsome stranger around the store more times than he expects to. There are several occasions that he almost stops what he’s doing to go up and introduce himself, but every time the thought occurs to him, he’s in a hurry, or the stranger is busy talking to the pretty white-haired guy that works in the back in the Doggy Salon.

Julian stops by the store on a whim after he gets out of class one day, mostly with the intention of drooling after the dogs he can see in the Salon, when he finally gets an opportunity to approach the stranger.

The man tenses when he approaches, and Julian offers a small smile to try and appear harmless, even though he doesn’t know how well that will work when he’s a six-foot tall figure in a dramatic black coat. (Portia says his coat is ridiculous, but Julian found it at a thrift store for dirt cheap and it fits him perfectly, so she can suck it.)

“I’ve seen you around here a lot,” Julian says, and the other man shuffles his feet a little awkwardly. Julian shoots him an easy grin. “I’m always in here for something or another. My little sister likes to send me for cat food.”

“Inanna likes it here,” the man offers up, gesturing stiffly to the dog at the end of the leash he’s holding, and Julian latches onto that like a dying man snatching up his last meal.

“She’s really gorgeous. Is she friendly?”

When the man nods, Julian’s grin gets wider, and he kneels down immediately, offering a hand. The dog sniffs it and then nuzzles her snout affectionately against Julian’s fingers.

“Well, hello there, Inanna,” Julian coos. Inanna snuffles a little and bows her head, allowing Julian to pet her, and Julian gently brushes his fingers through her fur. “Oh, you’re just so beautiful. Yes, yes you are.” He looks up at her papa again.

The man looks _surprised_. Shock seems to be damn near _emanating_ off of him.

“She’s usually more nervous around strangers,” he says softly. Julian shrugs a little.

“Dogs usually like me. I’m not afraid of them.” He pauses. “Is she a husky mix?”

“‘Saarloos Wolfdog,” is the answer he gets, and he’s never heard of the breed before, but it sounds about right. Inanna definitely reminds him of a wolf.

Julian gives Inanna a scritch behind the ears before standing up and extending a hand towards the man holding her leash. “She’s a one-of-a-kind. I’m Julian, by the way.”

Cautiously, the stranger shakes his hand, pulling away much too quickly. “Muriel.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Julian says honestly. A sheepish look crosses his features. “I… To be honest, I’ve _really_ wanted to pet her since I saw you here with her a few months ago, but you’ve always seemed busy when I see you, so I haven’t bothered you before now.”

Muriel looks surprised by that, too. He tugs on his hood a little, playing with the strings of the sweatshirt. His face is too shadowed to tell, but Julian swears Muriel just might be blushing, so he lays on the charm extra-thick when he adds, “I’m glad I’ve finally introduced myself, though, especially since such a pretty pup has such a handsome daddy.”

Oh, yeah. Muriel is _definitely_ blushing. He turns a little, angling his face away from Julian, but Julian has seen enough blushing to recognise it in the split-second glimpse he gets.

“I should… go…” Muriel says quietly, down to the dog treats he’s picked up instead of to Julian. Julian takes it as a cue, though, and smiles amiably.

“Of course. Don’t get held up on my account.” He considers Muriel for a second before swinging his laptop bag off of his shoulder and unzipping the front pouch, tugging out a pad of sticky-notes and a pen. He writes his number, along with his name and a big smiley-face, and then hands it over. Muriel accepts it gingerly, like he’s not sure exactly what’s going on.

“If you ever need a dogsitter —or a dog-walker, or anything— I’d love to help you out. Inanna’s a sweetheart—“ He reaches down, and she butts her nose into his hand. He grins. “—aren’t you? God, what a good girl.” He stands straight once more. “It’d be my pleasure. Have a nice day, Muriel.”

Julian doesn’t really expect Muriel to call him. They’re literally strangers, barely acquainted, but it’s a shot in the dark to try and get somewhere with Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome with the beautiful pup.

Muriel surprises _him_ by calling him a few nights later.

“Hello?” Julian answers his phone while lounging on the sofa in the apartment he shares with Portia, ignoring the annoyed look she throws him from the table where she’s studying. “If this is another spam bot, I don’t—“

“Is this Julian?” The quiet voice that interrupts him sounds familiar, and Julian cuts off abruptly.

“Speaking.”

“This is Muriel.” It’s clipped, short, but the name resonates with Julian and he finds himself wiggling on the couch until he’s sitting up straight, eyes wide.

“Oh!” Julian leans back against the cushions faux-casually. “Hey, Muriel.” He catches the curious look Pasha throws him and makes a face in her direction. “What’s cookin’, good-lookin’?” (Portia snorts. Julian ignores her.)

“Uh…” Whatever train of thought Muriel might’ve had seems to have been derailed by Julian’s question, and Julian finds himself grinning as he waits for the staticky phone silence to resolve itself. Eventually, Muriel’s voice comes again. “You mentioned watching Inanna. It’s short-notice, but I need a favour.”

Julian tries not to sound too excited. “Yeah? Yeah! Of course. What’s up?”

More silence. Julian gets the impression that Muriel isn’t exactly the most well-spoken guy.

“I left her at the store for a grooming appointment, but I can’t pick her up,” Muriel finally says, and he sounds _embarrassed_. Julian can just see him ducking his head. “They close at ten. Is there any way you can get her?”

Julian’s gaze flicks to the clock up on the opposite wall. It’s currently just a few minutes after nine. “Oh, sure! That’s no problem.” He’s already off the couch, rushing to his room to grab a pair of shoes and his jacket. “Do I need to do anything to pick her up? Proof of identity or anything?”

“I’ll call the Salon and tell them you’re coming. Just show them an ID,” Muriel tells him. Relief is palpable in his tone, and Julian’s grin goes wide as he attempts to tug a sock on one-handed. “I have to tell them your full name.”

It takes Julian a distracted second to realise that’s a question in disguise. “Oh! Devorak,” he says, and flops onto the floor with a quiet _oof_ as the sock proves more difficult than one hand can handle. “My ID has my birth name, though. You’ll want to tell them that Ilya Devorak is on his way.”

“Ilya Devorak,” Muriel repeats after a moment, and Julian feels a tickle of warmth go down his spine. He doesn’t use his real name that often, but Muriel’s deep, husky voice makes it sound like the name of a god. “Thank you.”

“It’s no problem,” Julian assures him, giving up on the sock entirely and grabbing his boots instead. “I’ll bring her back to my apartment, alright? I’ll text you the address.”

“Alright. I’ll be there around eleven,” Muriel says. Julian tugs on a boot.

“Sounds good! I’ll see you then.”

Muriel hangs up without responding, and Julian shoves his phone back into his pocket, body practically vibrating with excitement.

“Where are you going?” Portia asks him as he sweeps towards the door. He stops, looking back towards her a little sheepishly.

“Uhhh… Well, my dear sister—“

“Oh, no.” Portia crosses her arms. “Don’t you _dear sister_ me. You have class tomorrow, Ilya.”

Julian rolls his eyes. “Don’t mother me, Pasha.”

“Don’t make me mother you, then, Ilyushka.”

“I’m just—“ Julian begins, and then groans. “Okay, I’ll probably be up late. But! It’s for a good cause. Do you remember that guy with the big wolf-dog I told you about?”

Portia looks suspicious. “Ye-e-es?”

“I’m picking up his dog for him, and he’s going to come here and get her.”

It takes Portia a second to process that. Julian watches the wheels turn in her head, until she finally frowns deeply. “Ilya, are you using his dog to get laid?”

Julian throws his hand over his heart dramatically, inching towards the door. “Pasha! You wound me with your vile insinuations! I would never use a man’s dog for anything of the sort. Besides, sister dear, you shouldn’t be thinking about such things. A lady’s head should be free of such vulgar thoughts.” He knows his smirk will give him away, and he’s proved right immediately when Portia picks up her eraser from the table and chucks it at him. He laughs and ducks before shaking his head, reaching for the handle of the door behind his back. “Really, though, I’m only trying to help the guy out. Don’t worry about me.” Success! He turns the handle and throws open the door, waving to Portia before shutting it again behind him.

“I always worry about you!” he hears her shout before it clicks shut, and he chuckles to himself as he heads downstairs to the parking garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian is studying to be a doctor. That’s not REALLY relevant to anything. 
> 
> Saarloos Wolfdog’s are gorgeous dogs and you should definitely look them up if you’ve never seen one. (I hadn’t, before I wrote this.)


	2. The Thrown-Together Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian picks Muriel’s dog up for him.

Getting Inanna from the Salon is the easiest task of the night. She bounds out on a leash with newly-cut fur, and Julian gives her a good round of pets and scritches —and definitely buys her both a bag of treats and a chew-toy shaped like a squirrel— before they’ve even left the building.

She’s very nervous around the other people milling about in the store so late at night, and Julian _does_ see what Muriel had been talking about before. She sticks close-by his side as they check out.

“You’re a loyal girl, aren’t you?” Julian murmurs to her as they walk back to his car. She peers up at him blankly.

Getting her into the car is a more difficult task. She seems apprehensive of the vehicle, which Julian understands; his car _is_ rather beat-up, but she runs just fine, thank you very much.

“Look, Pasha makes fun of me enough for her,” Julian tells the stubborn dog, carding fingers through her fur. “I don’t need your judgement, too.”

Eventually, he half-lifts, half-pushes her into the backseat, and she whines when he gets in the car, immediately pressing her nose against his shoulder.

She spends most of the ride that way, insistently whining and licking at his ear and nosing at his shoulder. Julian’s just glad that it’s not a long drive back to his apartment.

He doesn’t take her upstairs. Pepi would doubtlessly be less-than-pleased if a dog suddenly made herself at home, and if Pepi was displeased, then Portia might actually kill him. So he stays downstairs, curling up on one of the benches outside of the building. Inanna sniffs at the bushes curiously for awhile before she jumps up abruptly on top of the bench— and on top of Julian. They wind up cuddling, and while the bench is hard against his back, Inanna is large, warm, and fluffy.

“Um…”

The sound of a voice startles Julian, and he jumps. Inanna merely raises her head a little, lazily acknowledging the new presence before dropping it back down against Julian’s chest.

“Oh!” Julian attempts to nudge Inanna off of him, only stopping when she growls. “I, uh— Hey, Muriel. Sorry, I think she’s, uh… a little tired.”

Muriel is surprisingly quiet for such a big guy, Julian muses as he nudges Inanna again. She lifts her head, blinking at him.

“C’mon, girl, your master’s here!” Julian encourages. Muriel shuffles awkwardly, like he’s not quite sure what to do.

“Here,” Julian says, handing him the leash. He carefully pushes her off of him, finally coaxing her into jumping down to the ground, and she’s on Muriel _immediately_ when she finally has all four paws on the floor. She jumps on him, and he kneels down, letting her lick his face and curling his fingers into her fur. It’s a surprising tenderness, and it catches Julian a little off-guard. He rises from the bench and offers Muriel the bag of treats he’d gotten.

“Here. I… might’ve spoiled her a bit. I hope you don’t mind.”

Gingerly, Muriel accepts the bag, surprise flashing over his features. Inanna pulls away and snuffles under the bench for a second before coming up with the squirrel toy. Muriel’s eyes get wider.

“Oh! I, um… I thought she deserved a little something. Sorry.”

“No, no.” Muriel shakes his head, fingers working anxiously, tangling themselves in the top of the leash. “It’s alright. I don’t mind. She seems to like you.”

“I like her too,” Julian replies honestly. He peers at Muriel, in the semi-dark of the night, illuminated by only the street lamps and the dim lights from the building behind them. “I like _you_ , too,” he ventures to add.

He’s rewarded by Muriel making a shocked, air-sucking sound, almost a gasp but not quite. Muriel gapes at him, seemingly at a loss for words, and Julian ignores the blush he can feel slowly burning up his cheeks and smiles warmly. “I should get inside. My sister’ll kill me if I’m out too late.”

Muriel nods, a jerking of his head, and abruptly steps back. “C’mon, Inanna,” he says, and she bites down on the toy in her mouth happily and trots alongside him. Muriel looks back once at Julian as he walks away, and Julian gives him a little waggle of his fingers.

Something stirs in his chest as he heads back upstairs, something warm and real and so visceral he nearly clutches at his shirt in shock. He _likes_ Muriel, a whole damn lot, even without knowing a whole lot about him.

The feeling only intensifies when his phone buzzes on his nightstand as he’s changing into pyjamas. He checks it lazily and then flops onto his bed, burying half his face in a pillow to avoid making a sound that might wake the already-sleeping Portia.

_Inanna misses you. I’m free after four tomorrow. Come over if you want._

The text has an address attached, and Julian’s fingers fly over the keyboard. He has to delete and retype the message six times before it’s actually legible and free of typos.

_Sounds great. I’ll be there._


	3. The Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and Muriel watch a movie together. And... do other things, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter IS the NSFW chapter, so take that as you will.

Muriel’s house is small, cluttered, and obviously on the cheaper side of the market. It _is_ a house, though, and he lives alone, which is a feat of its own in the current market. Julian likes it a lot.

It feels homey. It feels like a _home_.

And it smells, overwhelmingly, of a mix of Muriel’s musky, outdoor-wild-man deodorant, and Inanna’s dog-ish scent.

They wind up on the couch together, watching a movie Julian has never seen. Muriel is on one end, stiffly leaning into the armrest, and Julian is on the other. Inanna lies between them, tail occasionally thumping against Julian’s legs and head resting on Muriel’s lap.

“Is that the same guy that shot the girl in the beginning?” Julian asks, squinting at the television.

“No.” Muriel shakes his head. “That was the other white guy.”

Julian makes a face. “Oh. They all kinda look the same,” he admits, and then huffs a laugh. When he sneaks a glance at Muriel, he sees amusement in his eyes, though Muriel is still firmly looking at the TV.

“Yeah.”

An hour later, the movie is nearly over, and Inanna gets up and pads to her kennel on the other side of the room.

“Where are you going, girl?” Julian asks curiously. Muriel, who’s posture has slowly-but-surely relaxed over the course of the film, merely shrugs his shoulders.

“She likes to be in there at night,” he says by way of explanation. Julian takes it as it is and stretches, wriggling around like a fish out of water before eventually resting an arm over the back of the couch comfortably. His hand just barely brushes Muriel’s shoulder once, but the contact feels _electric,_ and Julian feels rather than sees Muriel tense again.

The credits roll. Julian turns on the couch and sits cross-legged, looking at Muriel curiously.

“What?” Muriel says defensively.

“You’re very attractive,” Julian states plainly. It’s worth it to watch Muriel blush. The hoodie has finally been discarded in favour of a black t-shirt, and seeing Muriel’s face properly is like taking the first breath of fresh air he’s ever taken after drowning his entire life. Muriel is _gorgeous_.

What can Julian say? He’s always had an affinity for the finer things in life.

“What do you want?” Muriel asks abruptly. Julian cocks his head to the side. Frowns a little.

“What?”

“I— This—“ Muriel gestures between them somewhat helplessly. “What do you want? From me?”

Julian’s brow creases further, but then he leans forward, scooting towards Muriel. “I… guess I want you to give me a chance?” he ventures. Muriel stares at him like he’s entranced, so Julian leans in more, and then suddenly he’s _tooclosetooclose_ and Muriel is looking down _ohshit he’s staring at my mouth_ and before Julian can properly assess what the hell he’s doing, they’re kissing.

Muriel is awkward. There’s no way around it; he kisses like he’s never been kissed before, and he’s slow and clumsy and Julian has no idea what he’s doing with his hands. But he doesn’t push him away, and he doesn’t seem like he wants Julian to stop, so Julian _doesn’t stop_ , because as weird and awkward as it might be, it also feels _really, really nice._

Julian isn’t used to feeling _small,_ but Muriel’s hands could dwarf his own twice over. When Muriel finally rests them on Julian’s hips, Julian can’t help the anticipatory shiver that overwhelms him, because _shit_ , if he’d known that feeling _small_ felt this good, he’d have started looking for seven foot guys ages ago.

Julian only breaks from the kiss to scramble as close as he can, pushing himself off of the couch and settling in Muriel’s lap before desperately kissing him again. Muriel grasps at his hips, his back, and Julian can feel him trembling against him, and the fingers that tighten in his shirt are all the sign he needs that he’s made the right choice.

Muriel makes a choked groaning sound when Julian wraps his arms around him, so Julian only tightens his hold and kisses him harder.

“You’re gorgeous,” Julian whispers into his mouth, and Muriel’s nails dig into his back. Julian moans, just to the left of too-obscene, and Muriel’s entire body _jolts_ beneath him before Muriel bites down gently into his lower lip.

Julian’s breathing stutters, his hips jerking down and seeking purchase, heat, friction, _something_ of their own accord. He pulls his mouth from Muriel’s to kiss his jaw and pant against his skin, and Muriel tilts his head back and slowly, achingly slowly, arches his back enough for their hips to align.

“I like this,” Muriel states. His voice is low, and rough, like the words are being torn from his lips, and Julian grins and kisses his neck and presses a hand between them to palm at Muriel’s crotch.

“ _Shit,_ ” Muriel adds in a strained hiss, and the obscenity sounds strangely foreign on his tongue. Julian very much likes it.

“I like _you,”_ Julian returns, murmured as he grinds against the back of his own hand. “Oh, _fuck_ , _fuck—“_

Muriel’s large hand grasps his elbow and pulls it back, and Julian lets him. Muriel arches up again, grinding his clothed erection into Julian’s, and Julian _whimpers_ , desperately finding Muriel’s mouth again to kiss him senseless.

When Julian comes in his pants a minute later, he can’t even say he’s surprised.

Muriel lies there beneath him, panting, and Julian peppers sleepy, sated kisses along his neck before tucking his head underneath Muriel’s chin. “That was… very good,” he murmurs, and one of Muriel’s hands slides down Julian’s arm to engulf his own in a gentle hold. Their fingers twine together.

They’re joined by Inanna a few seconds later, and Julian can’t help laughing breathlessly as she noses at the both of them before settling on the opposite end of the couch, just close enough to be involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
